Kat
“ I only wish to fulfill my father’s last wish so if we must fight I shall remain neutral until the very end. After all I have someone I must come back with.” ''-Kat, talking to a enemy.'' '''Kat '''is a white dragon that lives in a village inside Goldoa. She mostly spent her days making pastries or spending time with love ones. Personality At the beginning Kat was a relatively shy child mostly remaining by her big brother’s side. She continued to be that way until one day after her later to be fiancee Renee picked on her for being such a shy girl and due to her brother being nearby he ended up beating up Renee. So to apologize for her brother’s actions Kat went up to Reneé’s house and ended up giving him so pastries she has made the night before. Due to this event it caused her to be a little bit more out of her shell and she began to talk to Reneé a little bit more and more. Later though she met Ria and Rose. This eventually led to Kat coming out of her shell that had protected her for so long. Now in the present Kat is much more open to people and from time to time meeting new strangers from other places. Due to her being more open Kat has decided to be much more honest to her feelings and will act accordingly to said feelings which could lead her into trouble. Profile Past: She lived with only her father and brother in a small village of Goldoa. Together their family worked to run a small pastry shop. During this time she met Rose,Ria, and Reneé and they became great friends together. Later on it is revealed to Kat that her father suffers from an unknown illness and were to die in a few years. So for his final request he had asked her to explore tellius in his stead which she hesitated to reply to and a few years had past and her father died never receiving her answer. Present: Many years have past since her father’s death and she finally decided to go and grant her father’s last wish for her. Thus she leaves after a fight with her brother and decided to go with her dear friend Renee while he is doing his assassin duties. Battle Specifics (Under Construction) Supports Romantic: * Reneé Friendship: * Rose * Ria * Alistair Quotes “You should had asked before you took, hehe~” * Kat finding out someone stole her tea. “D-Don’t ask a lady her age!” * Kat’s reaction to when someone asks for her age. Trivia * The two bracelets are presents that was given to her by her brother * She doesn’t like to talk about her small breasts * Most Beorcs tends to mistake her for a Heron especially at first glance * Avoids all spicey foods however she can * Has a ex-lover * She tends to have a thing for red headed people Category:Exsona Category:Laguz Category:White dragon